Not Truly Apart
by Xernes
Summary: If it's their last night together, then they are going to make it memorable.


_**Not Truly Apart**_

**Pairing: **Godric/Eric

**Warnings: **Bottom!Eric...he's yummy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't sue!

**Author's Notes: **This was originally going to be longer, but in the end, I decided against it. In the future, though, there might be a sequel to this involving a special item from the Harry Potter series, woo. Three guesses as to what the item is!

_**Not Truly Apart**_

by **Xernes**

Eric hates seeing Godric like this. He absolutely hates it.

He knows what Godric is thinking—how could he not? After being with someone for a thousand years, nothing can be concealed behind an expression anymore, or through a lie.

He was almost certain that Godric could no longer surprise him, but here he is, surprised.

_He cannot be serious. He cannot truly want to go through with this. _

It has been several decades since he saw Godric last. He remembers the day they parted—Godric vehemently believed for years and years that Eric would be better off without him. Eric was much younger than he, and still had a lot of living to do. Godric felt he'd only be holding Eric back; after all, he didn't delight in the killing of humans anymore, feasting on their blood, bathing in their blood, drinking so much blood that their complexions grew sanguine. Godric was done with it, and Eric, still being young, couldn't possibly be. It took several years for Godric to come to this realization, but when he did, he left without word as to where he was going, how long he'd be there, and when he'd be back.

It hurts to look at Godric now, knowing that he should have searched for Godric when he left, that he should not have slept one morning until he found his maker. And now, it's too late to try and make it right again.

Eric does not know how to talk to Godric in his home. The building in which he stands now only represents that Godric has been just fine without him. It hurts to be in Godric's room, not seeing a single picture of the two of them since they had many, or trinket that might remind his maker of his beloved progeny. Eric cannot stand the sight of Godric's unmade bed and know that he has slept with others there.

But all the pain in the world does not stop Eric from laying on the bed, and burying his face in Godric's sheets. And Eric is aching; aching for what they once shared, for another opportunity, for the right words to say to make Godric change his mind about meeting the sun.

He inhales. _Blood_. Eric lifts his head away from the sheets, surprised to see it stained with his own red tears.

"Eric?" a voice calls out to him.

Godric is standing in the doorway; short and boyish. A sad sort of smile is on his lips. He does not look not one bit surprised to see Eric here, crying, with his face hidden in the sheets. Godric closes and locks the door before he is standing at the foot of the bed. "What the matter?" he asks, even though he already knows.

"_Please_. Please don't do this," Eric says, almost begging.

He doesn't ask what Eric means. He doesn't have to. Godric closes his eyes and softly says, "Eric, you don't understand." He sits down on the corner of the bed, and wants to take Eric's hand in his, but doesn't. "I don't want to live anymore."

"Why not?" Eric asks frantically. "If you don't like your life here, then I can give you one in Shreveport. I can give you one anywhere; we can go wherever you want." He is pleading now, hoping that Godric would wake up from his melancholy. He could kill the vampires who made Godric forget how joyful life can be. "I _can_ take care of you. I _can _make you happy again."

A flat voice, "No, you can't, Eric."

Fresh tears roll down Eric's cheeks. "You won't even try!"

"I've tried for years," Godric says with a weak smile. He scoots closer to Eric, and this time, finally does take Eric's hand in his. Godric gives it a small squeeze, and strokes his thumb against Eric's cool skin. "This is it for me, and that's fine. There's nothing you can do that you haven't tried before." He rests his other hand on the curve of Eric's neck. "Please, don't cry for me, my child."

But Godric's words only make the tears come faster.

Eric cannot stand crying in front of Godric; not like this. He tries to stand up, but Godric does not let go of his hand. Godric is so much stronger than he is, and Eric topples over and falls back onto the bed awkwardly. "Stay with me," Godric says. It's not really a question; he already knows Eric's answer. "Let's have one more night together."

How could he resist?

He allows himself to be pushed back onto the bed. Godric is leaning over him with a smile on his lips that Eric has seen for a thousand years, yet hasn't grown tired of. He bends down, and presses his lips against Eric's in a quick kiss before his tongue is out, licking up the traces of bloody tears off Eric's cheeks. It feels so good that Eric almost wants to shed new tears for Godric to lap up, but he doesn't. He'd rather have Godric's tongue running along his cock than his cheeks.

"You're trembling," Godric says as he removes Eric's shirt.

Eric swallows back a small whine. "It's been so long." He eyes Godric hungrily with wide eyes, and he wants to stay in this moment forever. "I've almost forgotten your touch."

"I haven't forgotten yours," Godric says as his seeking hands run down Eric's chest, exploring intently, as if he really _were _a child. His lightly rubs his fingertips over Eric's nipples until they harden. "And I haven't forgotten the way you feel under my hands." Eric's skin is smooth and soft. "Or how you taste on my tongue," Godric says, and he flicks his tongue out and runs it down the length of Eric's pale neck.

"I remember..." Eric starts, his voice is hoarse, and he is panting for air he does not need, but he can't help it. Godric always makes him feel as if he is alive again. "I remember when you bit me there for the first time," he finishes weakly.

Godric smiles against Eric's skin. "I do, too." How could he not remember the night he made his child? How he was so nervous for Eric's answer, but so rewarded when he agreed to his offer. He'd remember it forever. "I remember how you tasted, how you smelled." His tongue dances across Eric's chest, tracing his every inch.

"Not as good anymore, huh?" Eric says with a light laugh, tossing his head back when Godric's mouth closes around one of his nipples.

His extended fangs give a small nibble. "No," Godric says, "not as good—better."

Eric wants to tell Godric he is full of shit, but Godric unbuckles his pants and pulls out his half-hard cock and he can barely think, let alone argue. And it's like they were never apart all those years, because Godric's fist pumps him with the same fervor that used to be damn near enough to make Eric writhe beneath him, shouting as he came hot splashes in Godric's hand. With every stroke, Eric remembers: laying on the earth in the middle of the night as Godric took him for the first time, when their skin was flushed so red from human blood that they both seemed to radiate heat as Godric straddled Eric's hips and lowered himself onto him, how Godric slid his mouth down over Eric's cock to the hilt, and swallowed greedily when Eric came, almost as if it were blood.

He wraps his arm around Godric's body and tries to roll him over, but Godric only slams him back to the bed with his arms held over his head. "It's my turn tonight," Godric whispers, and Eric has to think of Chow, hairy and naked, to keep from coming right then and there.

It has been too long; _way_ too long.

Godric spits on his hand and works his fingers into Eric. _One_, and Eric is already releasing soft moans when Godric's finger gives a little twist up. _Two_, and he is still tight after all this time, pulsing around him. _Three_, and Eric bucks his hips, impaling himself until he gets Godric's fingertips to brush over him _right there_, and releases a desperate, throaty cry.

Eric's whole body, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, is screaming: _Do it now, Godric. Fuck me, please please please. Please now_,_ a_nd Godric can feel it so strongly through their bond, almost as if it were him struck silly with pleasure. He grabs his cock, targets for Eric's opening, and pushes in. Inch after inch, and Eric is whimpering helplessly beneath him, just like he has, on and off, for the past thousand years.

Heat. It's all Eric can feel, even though he's dead. And he cannot look away from Godric for one second—cannot stop feasting upon how Godric's body moves against his, how he slides in and out, how his hair falls in his eyes, blowing up when he pants heavily. He is so beautiful now, more beautiful than Eric remembers him being. He snakes his hand around Godric's neck and pulls him down to capture his lips, sliding his tongue easily into Godric's open mouth as his hand runs down the curve of Godric's back.

"Ah, _fuck_ Godric," Eric manages, bowing his back and leaning forward as Godric goes harder and harder and deeper and deeper into him. Godric grips the side of Eric's hip with one hand to hold him still, and the other circles around his cock. His fist pumps him once, twice, three times until Eric comes violently into Godric's hand.

Warm white strands cover his hand, and he brings it up to his mouth, his tongue hungrily lapping it up as he shoves _hard _into Eric and comes, deep inside his progeny and lover.

They lay together in a bundle of limbs and sheets. Godric is miniature against Eric, but his body fits so well into the curves of Eric's body. His places his head on Eric's chest, his arm around his waist, twines his legs with Eric's, and it's just like the countless nights they've spent together over all these years. Godric has so much he wants to say—so much that needs to be said. "You have been so good to me," Godric starts as he gently runs his fingertips over the bare skin of Eric's chest. "I never deserved it." His touch finds Eric's hardening nipples. "You've filled my life with beauty."

Eric stills against Godric's touch and a thick knot forms in the back of his throat from his words. He knows his words won't change Godric's mind in the slightest, but he says them anyway, "You don't have to do this."

"You don't understand," Godric says, looking up into Eric's azure eyes as his touch travels further down. "It pains me so much that I am hurting you. I hate i. However, knowing myself, I'd hurt you more if I didn't go through with it," he says in a serious tone, even though he doubts that Eric will believe him. "And we won't truly be apart, after all." He lightly traces the slight curve of Eric's hips.

"Dying the true death sounds pretty apart to me," Eric says hoarsely, trying to ignore Godric's seeking, persistent hands.

"I'll still be with you in your thoughts," Godric says, his hand ghosting over Eric's stiffening cock. "Your memories," his small fingers encircle around Eric, and he is rewarded a tiny gasp. "In your heart." He gives one smart pull, and Eric's mouth is open against his forehead, releasing soft moans.

"I don't...h-have...a h-heart," Eric pants.

Godric huffs. "That's not true. It will never be true," is all he says before he snakes his body down Eric's.

This time, though, Eric successfully turns him over and straddles his lithe hips to hold him down. "Don't be greedy, _lover_. It's my turn."

-_fin_


End file.
